I've found the home for my heart
by GinnyBrandon93
Summary: Dopo il suo ritorno a Forks alla fine di New Moon, Edward deve allontanarsi per qualche giorno da Bella. Questa è la lettera che le lascia. Questa è la lettera in cui spiega a Bella tutto, dopo che per la prima volta le ha chiesto di sposarlo. In questa lettera, Edward si mette a nudo davanti alla persona che ama più di qualunque altra.


_Amore mio,_

_Oggi sono partito. Non preoccuparti, Bella, non è un addio. Martedì sarò di ritorno. Devo andare in Alaska a salutare un amico che va ad abitare in Europa._

_Approfitto della mia assenza per lasciarti questa: non ci crederai, ma non ho il coraggio di dartela di persona…_

_Prima di tutto, grazie. Grazie di esistere, grazie per essere venuta a Volterra, grazie per avermi creduto quando ti ho detto di non avere mai smesso di amarti, ma soprattutto grazie per aver scelto di stare con me nonostante ciò che sono, e per avere accettato, nonostante io non abbia il coraggio di infliggerti il mio stesso destino, di diventare ciò che io sono pur di non perdermi… So quanto ti costa e so che non riuscirò mai a spiegarti quanto ti sono grato per tutto questo._

_Non ho mai osato sperare di trovare l'amore, pensavo che a causa di ciò che sono non potessi provare un certo tipo di sentimento… ma da quando ti conosco mi sono dovuto ricredere… il legame che c'è tra noi è così profondo da oltrepassare tutte le difficoltà e le distanze… condividiamo molto, anche se non l'avrei mai creduto possibile. Te l'ho già detto, Bella, e non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo: ti amo, e non posso vivere senza te… questo ultimo anno me l'ha dimostrato._

_Quando ti ho lasciata, a settembre, qualche giorno dopo il tuo compleanno, credevo di sapere quello che facevo, credevo di farlo per il tuo bene… Jasper aveva rischiato di perdere il controllo e di ucciderti, un giorno sarebbe potuto succedere a me e io non potevo permettere che questo accadesse. Ti ho dovuto mentire, ho dovuto essere crudele per convincerti che ciò che ti dicevo era vero… e intanto soffrivo, soffrivo come se il cuore mi fosse stato strappato. Non avrei mai creduto che stare senza di te sarebbe stato così difficile: era come uccidersi, niente aveva senso._

_Poi sono partito, ho cominciato a dare la caccia a Victoria, la compagna di James: ti avevo lasciato, ma volevo che tu fossi al sicuro, non ti avevo dimenticata. Mi è sfuggita, sono andato in Brasile e lei è tornata indietro. Ero a Rio de Janeiro quando Rosalie mi ha chiamato dall'Alaska, dove ci eravamo trasferiti da quasi un anno. Mi ha detto che Alice ti aveva vista mentre ti buttavi dagli scogli di La Push, mentre ti suicidavi…e che era partita per venire a vedere se si era sbagliata. Ho perso la testa, ma ho deciso di controllare a casa tua… di certo avrei capito. Ha risposto un uomo. Un uomo che non era tuo padre, e che quando gli ho chiesto di Charlie fingendomi Carlisle mi ha detto che tuo padre era al funerale… non mi serviva altro. Ero distrutto, non sapevo più cosa fare. Ho deciso di suicidarmi, e c'era un solo modo. Ho gettato il cellulare nella spazzatura, non volevo che mi trovassero, e ho chiuso la mente, non volevo essere contattato da Alice. Sono andato a Volterra, e ho chiesto ai Volturi di aiutarmi. Non hanno accettato. Ho deciso di costringerli a farlo, non era difficile. Stavo facendo ciò che desideravo, aspettavo la morte come un sollievo dal dolore lacerante che provavo…e poi mi sei piovuta tra le braccia. Non potevo crederci, ho pensato di essere morto anch'io, ma quando hai parlato dei Volturi ho capito che mi sbagliavo, che non ti avevo mai persa… e insieme a quella consapevolezza, due cose mi hanno invaso il cuore: una immensa felicità e una terribile paura: se i Volturi avessero agito, tu saresti stata uccisa…_

_Ringraziando il cielo, tutto è andato bene, anche se non sono riuscito ad impedirti di vedere come si procurano il sostentamento… poi, in aereo, tornando in America, non ho potuto evitare di stringerti a me e di baciarti: avevo paura che mi avresti rifiutato, e tu eri così strana, così… prudente. Poi ho capito perché, e ti devo ringraziare per essere stata capace di perdonarmi… non riuscivo a sperare che l'avresti fatto._

_Quella notte, quando per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo hai dormito tra le mie braccia, quando finalmente mi sono reso conto che eri al sicuro e che tutto ciò che era venuto prima, la telefonata di Rose, il dolore, il panico… erano ormai lontani, che non c'era più motivo di avere paura… per la prima volta nella vita mi sono scoperto a pregare, a pregare di avere la forza e la possibilità di proteggerti per sempre, Bella, perché ho ricordato come ti ho vista dopo l'attacco di James, e so che non potrei sopportare di vederti soffrire di nuovo…_

_Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi perché ti amo più di qualunque altra cosa, Bella._

_So che senza di te la mia vita non ha senso, non puoi immaginare come mi senta in colpa sapendo che hai rischiato la vita solo per ricordare la mia voce, e soprattutto sapendo che stavo per rovinare tutto… ho capito che il solo modo che ho per proteggerti da tutto ciò che potrebbe farti del male è starti accanto, amore mio._

_Quindi, ti prego, pensaci. Non ho fretta, tu lo sai. Se vuoi aspettare di finire gli studi, per me va bene. Non ho fretta di trasformarti, ma te l'ho promesso._

_Ti amo, Bella, e sono pronto a fare tutto ciò che vorrai. Mi basta solo stare con te e sapere che niente ci dividerà più. Per sempre. Promesso, amore mio._

_A presto, un bacio con tutto il mio amore._

_Edward_


End file.
